Jaime Galaz Becerra
Santiago de Chile |ocupacion = Bibliotecario Documentalista, Actor de doblaje, Locutor, Compositor, Cantante |nacionalidad = Chileno |pais = Chile Argentina Brasil |estado = Activo |contacto = jgalazb@gmail.com }} Jaime Galaz Becerra es un actor de doblaje chileno. Biografía Bibliotecario Documentalista de la Universidad Tecnológica Metropolitana, trabaja como Bibliotecario en el área de Análisis de Información de la Universidad de Santiago de Chile, estudió canto lírico con el maestro Carlos Beltrami quien le ayudó a perfeccionar el dominio de su voz en el registro bajo-barítono en óperas como La Flauta Mágica, Simón Boccanegra, La Boheme, Don Giovani, entre otros, egresó como actor de doblaje de películas y locutor de documentales del Instituto PROVOZ con la calificación máxima, actualmente realiza doblajes en DINT Ltda. Filmografía Dibujos Animados *Come eat, Kids- Sr. Palta / Col / Coco *Cobra, Space Adventure - Profesor Toporo *Detective Connan - Kitagawa / Voces adicionales *Peztronauta- Oso Hormiguero / Reno / Cobaya *La leyenda de Korra - Gang Telenovelas turcas *Amor prohibido (Telenovela) - Necmi, Yilmaz '''/ Voces adicionales *AMOR Y CASTIGO - '''Gökhan - Celal / Voces adicionales *EZEL / Erbíl / Voces adicionales *FATMAGUL - Ismaíl - Dr. Eyüp - Remzí / voces adicionales *GUMUS / Voces adicionales *KARA PARA ASK / Voces adicionales *Las mil y una noches (telenovela) - Necmí / Voces adicionales *MARCO POLO - General Red Brow *SILA / Voces adicionales Series *Agias da Cidade - Ademir Correa - Dr. Tagore / Voces adicionales *A HAUTING HOUSE - Pete Trapani *An hour to save your life / Voces adicionales *AMISH MAFIA - Voces adicionales *ANIMAL COPS HOUSTON - Dr. John Hart - Juez Dale Gorczynski *Anthony Bourdain - Voces adicionales *Atlanta Child Murders - Richard Harp / Jack Mallard *Bakery Boss - Marty Kahan *Ballroom Blitz House / Voces adicionales *Bear Grylls : Great Escapes - Aleksander Ryszko *Bomb Patrol Afganistan - Moody / Voces adicionales *BUYING AND SELLING - Voces adicionales *Cake Boss - Toni *César Chávez - Voces adicionales *CHEF ROBLE & CO - Jeremie / Voces adicionales *CLASSIC CAR RESCUE - Bernie Fineman *CURVA DO S - Humberto Guerra / Voces adicionales *DEADLINE´. CRIME WITH TAMRON HALL - Tre’shawn - Terrell *Dead of Night - Al Fasulo / Voces adicionales *Engeenering The World Cup - Andy / Voces adicionales *FABULOUS BAKER BROTHERS: A BITE OF BRITAIN - Voces adicionales *FAMILY MATTERS WITH JO FROST HOUSE - Steve *Fantomworks - Rob *Fat'n Furious Rolling Thunder S1 House - Craiger *Fargo 110 - Voces adicionales *FIGHTING TUNA HOUSE - Paulie Stern / Voces adicionales *Football series Peneira - Luiz César Gama - Jairo Freitas - Onésimo Ferreira - José Carlos Brunoro / voces adicionales *Fortune Teller Told - Adivinador Nadi *FRENEMIES: LOYALTY TURNED LETHAL - Chuck teets *Ghost Asylum - David *Gold Rush - Antonio - Tony McDecee - Andy - Kevin Beets - Peter Tallman - Robert kreft - Tony Melville / Voces adicionales *Hermanas Gitanas - Whetzel *Hoarding : Buried Alive - Chris Norton *I (almost) got away with it / Voces adicionales *INSIDE WEST COAST CUSTOMS II HOUSE - Darrell - Bill Hancock *It's Me or the Dog - Lou '/ Voces adicionales *La Guerra Fría - '''Roald Sagdeev - Sir Charles Powell '/ Voces adicionales *Masterchef Australia - '''John - Greg Doyle *Masterchef Canadá - Alvin Leung *MOOSHINERS - Roy *MONSTERS INSIDE ME - David Haggerty *MOST EVIL - Ralph Echols *MURDER IN PARADISE - Detective Ferguson - Angel - Arsenio *My Dirty Little Secret - Perry folts / Voces adicionales *NAKED AND AFRAID - Tom *Nasa Files The Unexplained - Chris Orwoll, Dr. Mike Capps, Dr. David Brin *Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners -''' Dave / Voces adicionales *Obsession Dark Desires - '''Derrick Todd Lee / Voces adicionales *OMG EMT! - Voces adicionales *Pesca Mortal -'Tom Monshein - Mac Withe - Tim Lovins - Lenny Lekanoff - Brad Petefish - William Aaron - Nick Dryden - Monte Colburn - Brad Petefish - Nick Dryden - Scott hillstrand - O'Kallahan - Almirante Papp - Nick Morrow - Mike Wilson - Zack Fritz' / Voces adicionales *PROJECT RUNWAY: UNDER THE GUNN - Voces adicionales *RIVER MONSTERS: FACE RIPPER - Gwyn tanner *Rods N'S Wheel - Voces adicionales *Sex sent me to the er - Mr. Potter- Doctor Housian - Erick stone - Terry Foster *Snapped Killer Couples House - James Sessa - Ray Larson - Kurt Gautier *Startting Over - Michael Brook *Swamp Murders - Detective Corey Davidson - Detective Michael Bailey - Mark Potok / Voces adicionales *THE TRUTH ABOUT EXERCISE - Robert kelsey / Voces adicionales *Tickle House - Voces adicionales *TreeHouse Masters - Chuck *True Crime with Aphrodite Jones' - Robert Veal' *UK Gladiators - Cobra / Voces adicionales *UNUSUAL SUSPECTS - Gary Smith *Walt Disney Resort Hotels Hosue - Goerge Kalogridis *Weird or What? - Charles H. Thornton *24 Horas en A&E - Nigel / Voces adicionales Estudios de Doblaje *PROVOZ Ltda. Empresas (donde ha trabajado como actor de doblaje) *AEDEA Studio *BCM Videos (Doblajes para Brasil) *DINT Doblajes Internacionales * Contacto: jgalazb@gmail.com Enlaces Externos * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqoAh3k5Ygg * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSzAyXwUoRs * https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=10201849158490843&set=vb.1239313012&type=3&theater * https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=10201904131465133&set=vb.1239313012&type=3&theater * https://www.facebook.com/jaimegalaz/videos/vb.1239313012/10206224963203226/?type=3&theater * https://www.facebook.com/jaimegalaz/videos/vb.1239313012/10206225278091098/?type=3&theater Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile